Multimedia content (e.g., multimedia presentations such as movies, TV programs, etc.) may be sourced by a consumer of that content from a plurality of different sources. The terminology “multimedia content” is used herein to refer to data representing literary, lyrical, or viewable content, including television or videographic content such as recorded television data, DVD data, digital picture data, and the like. Consumers of such multimedia content may demand, in addition to information that identifies the movie or TV program, further information about the multimedia content. This further information may, for example, include cast and crew information, episode and season information, etc. This further information is herein referred to as “programmatic metadata.”
There are several sources for programmatic metadata. These sources may provide programmatic metadata to anyone, e.g., consumers, providers of entertainment services, etc. Example sources of programmatic metadata include commercial aggregators of appropriate information, sources that mine the appropriate information from, for example, web sites, etc.
Typically, a single source of programmatic metadata does not provide all of the programmatic metadata desired by consumers or providers of entertainment. Thus, there tends to be a need to aggregate sources of metadata. However, each of the different sources of programmatic metadata may have incomplete or ambiguous data about multimedia content. Also, different sources of programmatic metadata may have conflicting data about multimedia content.